Sapphire Night
by S.M. Carter
Summary: Trinity is a young vampire, who was changed by Victoria, but managed to remain in Port Angeles. She has been afraid of her future and has been left to fend for herself as a vampire, that is until Alice pulls a few tricks and get's her to join the family.


Chapter One

Leaving Town

The light of morning was just beginning to lighten the clouds over of the city of Port Angeles as I walked down the disserted side street. The pain in my throat continued to bug me as I approached an abandoned old warehouse. Ever since I had been attacked by that damn red head. I clutched my teeth together as I looked through my own dyed red bangs. My sight was now more acute and I could see a small ant make its way across the sidewalk a few feet ahead of me. As I approached the small little life form I slammed the sole of my treaded knee height leather boot down on his worthless body. I could hear the pulse of his little heart and heard the sound of his many legs scurrying on the concrete as he made his escape, unharmed.

Rolling my eyes I continued on my way down the sidewalk, unaware of my destination. The silver chain that was buckled to the belt lops of my black mini skirt clanged loudly as I moved. Its annoying sound bugged me, so I pulled at it. Forgetting about my new found strength. I groaned as I heard the thread of the fabric tear and the side of my skirt fell away from my hip. _Great now I have to go shopping for a new skirt._ I thought to myself as I chucked the chain at the wall of the warehouse and it engraved it's self into the metal wall.

Shrugging my shoulders I headed towards the downtown area, where my favorite clothing store was. The sound of a few cars and people reached my ears as I drew closer to the street. The scent of the humans made the pain in my throat burn and I clenched my teeth together. As I drew closer and closer to them I could hear the sounds of their hearts beating, and their blood pulsing through their veins. I held my breath and tried to drown out the sound of their luring hearts with some of my favorite music. I quickly pulled my black IPod out of my pocket and put the ear buds in my ears and cranked the screaming guitar, and hard core drums of Salvation by Five Finger Death Punch to full blast. The wicked guitar notes blocked out some of the tempting noise as I walked quickly down the street. As my pace quickened further I growled and slowed down a pace. It was so annoying to keep a check on my speed when I was in public, another part I hated about being a…vampire.

The word still sounded strange to me, it was something that wasn't really, but yet at the same time, all the stuff added up. Once I had gotten my insane thirst for blood under a good enough amount of control, my first stop had been to the library, where I had spent hours trying to make my new found self, make since. When the word had popped up on the search engine, I had tried so desperately to make it disappear, but at the same time the dreading realization had dawned on me. I had become an animal, a killer, something that looked like, but at the same time wasn't human. I was a creation of the devil. After I had pieced together the strange puzzle I had wondered the streets of Port Angeles, not knowing what to do. I couldn't return home to my run down apartment. My parent's would notice soon enough that I was no longer aging, though they would probably just think that I had started doing some new foreign drug. I had an endless future a head of me, a life with no change. I would never grow up; I was forever frozen at sixteen. For the first time in my screwed up life the future seemed dark, and scary, an unknown place.

The small building of Darkside drew closer I looked ahead at the closed sign hanging in the window. Shrugging I veered off the sidewalk to a small alley that separated Darkside, from the store that was beside it. I quickly removed the ear buds from my ears and shoved my IPod into my ripped pocket before I crouched down. My muscles tightened in my legs, and just like a spring, I shot upwards towards the upper storey window. I effortlessly grabbed onto the small cracks of the brick above the window, with my black gloved hands. I balanced my feet on the small leg before I released my grip on the brick with one of my hands and easily punched through the glass, without a scratch. The glass shattered loudly on the concrete floor of the store and I quickly looked around to make sure that no one was around. Smiling I climbed into the store and dropped to the floor silently.

The dimness of the store didn't bother me in the least, as I made my way through the many racks of clothing. As I skimmed through the thousands of mini skirts, I kept an ear out for any approaching people. A wicked smile crossed my lips as I pulled out two mini skirts from the rack. One was a kick ass red plaid net skirt, with a gold and black belt, and the other was a black jean skirt. I quickly checked the waist size to make sure that they were "00" before I skipped over to the counter and grabbed a shopping bagging. I threw them into the bag and turned to leave, before something shiny caught my eye. I slowly walked over to the jewelry area and starred closely at what had caught my eye. It was a set of two bracelets and a choker, that were made of black leather, with fair sized silver spikes sticking out of them all the way around. Smiling I grabbed the set from their hook. I put it into the bag as well and turned to leave again, before I caught a glimpse of my self in the mirror.

My extremely pale skin seemed ghostly white against my black t-shirt, skirt, boots and long gloves. My short straight hair was messy, and my eyes were a demonic red. Flinching away from my reflection I looked around the store again. I grabbed a nice red tank top, and a silver belt, along with a black head band that had a small black bow attached to it. I then disappeared into one of the dressing rooms, and changed into my new outfit. When I was finished I slowly stepped out in front of the mirror again and I took a deep breath as I looked at my reflection. My skin looked less paler against the red tank top, and the bracelets and choker brought more to the look, and the belt that I had placed on top of my tank top, hung loosely from my hips, just seemed to tie the outfit together. The black headband and my quick finger comb through, made my hair look a lot cleaner, but there was no denying that I was in desperate need of a shower. Nodding my head in satisfaction I grabbed my shopping bag, and headed back towards the window. As I crouched down, and the sound of an engine turning off out front reached my ears. Panicking, I leapt upwards and out the window. I landed silently on the ground outside as the sound of a man's footsteps sounded on the concrete floor. My head spun as I darted out of the alleyway and back onto the main street, but not before I heard the owner of the store running back towards the front door. I turned to face him as he through open the store door. His chubby face was red with fury as he laid his small eyes on me.

"Hey, you thief!" He shouted at me as he pointed his stubby sausage like finger at me.

I bolted as he ran towards me. My feet struck the sidewalk silently as I ran away from him. Terror tore at my insides as I veered off of the main street and back onto a side road. _I can't stay here anymore._ I thought to myself as I ran. _He saw me, he'll notify the cops, they'll come looking for me. I have to leave. _As the thought struck my head, my eyes landed on a nice looking yellow Porsche. I ran towards it and peered inside the dark windows. The keys were still in the ignition and the doors were unlocked, what a lucky brake. I pulled open the door and sat down onto the comfortable black leather seat. I tossed my shopping bag into the passenger seat and pulled the door shut. As I turned the key and put the car into drive, I remembered that I had only my beginners, and I had very little driving experience. Pushing the thought I side I stomped on the gas petal, and the car speed forward. I steered it roughly onto the road and speed towards the main street. Forgetting the stop sign, I cranked the wheel to the right and turned sharply onto the main street before I speed along the pavement, towards the open highway, out of the boundaries of Port Angeles.

As I speed past the Port Angeles sign at a reckless 140 mph, my arms tensed and my grip on the wheel tightened. I had done it, I had left Port Angeles, now I was heading into the unknown, into a future of uncertainty. I loosened my grip on the steering wheel as I felt the plastic molding around my fingers. Taking a calming breath I eased my foot off the gas pedal and allowed the car to slow down to comfortable 70 mph. The rest of my drive along the highway, was full of worrying and a feeling of dread.

The rain fell heavily as I drove into the quite boundaries of a small town by the name of Forks. I slowed down to a sluggish speed of 50 m/ph as I drove down the almost empty main street. A few cars and people could be seen along the side of the street, but nothing like Port Angeles. My stomach flipped as I looked around through the watery windows. Clutching my teeth together I pulled the car over and shut the engine off. As the anxiety grew inside me I leaned me forehead against the steering wheel, and the emotions over take me. My eyes scrunched together as if I were crying, and my torso shook with sobs, but no tears fell. I was like a dried up well, I had no more human left inside of me. I touched the moon shaped scar on the side of my neck with my hand and the sobs came harder. I hated her, why did she have to attack me? I squeezed my eyes shut as the weak memory came back.

I could see the dark alley way as Trevor and I made our way towards the rest of the gang. The black hooded figures stood huddled around a lighter as they tried to light there cigarettes. Smoke quickly filled the air, and Trevor handed me a cigarette as well.

"Here." Blair had said as he had handed me the lighter.

I had quickly struck the flame and lit the end of my cigarette before handing it over to Trevor.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked as I breathed in the wonderful tobacco.

"Well we were going to head over to John's, he's got some weed." Ryan said as he exhaled a large cloud of smoke.

"So, are you two in or out?" Kelsey asked as she glared at me.

I looked up at Trevor and he only shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I'm in, what about you Trinity, are you in?"

I looked around at all the starring faces and back at Trevor before I shook my head.

"No, you guys go on ahead." I answered as I finished the cigarette and put it out with my foot.

"Come on guys, we could have guessed that the midget wouldn't have enough guts to come." Kelsey said as she placed her hands into the pockets of her oversized sweater.

I look up at her face and shrugged.

"I have more brains then guts, and it suits me just fine." I answered as I turned and walked away.

"Ah come on Trinity." Trevor said as he turned to face me.

I shook my head and kept walking, leaving them behind in the darkness. As I had continued down the alleyway towards the lighted street, a feeling of uneasiness came over me and I quickened my pace. Then I heard aloud thud from my left and I turned to see a red haired women crouched on the top of a dumpster. Her skin was pale, and her features were beautiful. She had a beautifully sculpted face and a skinny figure.

"Well done." She said, her voice sounding like a musical number.

"I need a strong person like you."

I starred at her as she leaped down from the dumpster with no effort.

"Are you scared?" She asked me as she came face to face with my in the blink of an eye.

I pressed my self flatter against the wall as she leaned down towards me. As I looked up into her eyes a scream caught in my throat as I gasped at the same time. Her eyes where the color of blood. She smiled and her delicate pink lips moved back to reveal a pair of sharp fangs. I screamed as she opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into the side of my neck. Pain seared through my veins as she sucked my blood. After a few seconds she pulled back and laughed as I crumpled to the ground in pain. Fire burned in my neck, chest and arm, and I screamed in pain.

"I'll be back for you later." She said as she turned and walked away.

I watched her through my tears as she disappeared around the corner. My screams echoed through the alley way, but no one came. It seemed like forever before the pain finally began to cease, and it was replaced by a new pain, a pain of hunger.

I slammed my fist against the dashboard, and the plastic cracked beneath the force. _Shit_! I thought to myself as I leaned back in the seat and starred out the windshield. As I looked towards the sidewalk, I saw a petite girl walking gracefully towards the car. I immediately reached for the key, but it was to late, she was already at the window. She cupped her delicate pale hands on the glass and smiled in at me. My jaw dropped as I saw her smooth white fangs. I quickly rolled down the window.

"Nice to see my car again." She said in a trilling voice.

I starred at her with a blank expression on my face and she laughed. Her short black flips bounced as she pulled open the door and tossed my shopping bag into to the back before she sat down in the passenger seat.

"Hi Trinity, I'm Alice." She said as she extended her hand towards me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her as I shook her hand.

"Well, I have a special gift, that allows me to see into the future, and I saw you coming Trinity, I just gave you away to get her." Alice answered as she reached over and turned the key in the ignition.

The car purred to life and I starred at her smiling face for a long moment.

"Drive, and I'll direct you to your new home." She said as her smile grew.

I slowly turned away from her and put the car in drive before I pulled out onto the empty street. My mind spun as Alice directed me to the out skirts of Forks and onto a long winding lane way, that was blocked in by trees.

"My sister Bella, and my brother Edward already know that your coming." She said as I drove slowly.

"The rest of the family will warm up to you like that." She said as she snapped her fingers.

I looked over at her and gave her a weak smile. _What was going on, and what was I doing with this strange girl? _As the trees cleared away I found myself in a huge clearing, with a huge house and garage built in the middle of it. My stomach flipped with anxiety as I turned the engine off and Alice got out of the car. I then laid my eyes on a huge group of vampires who were standing on the porch, and my mind spun as my stomach flipped. 


End file.
